


Who was the mate of Mistfeather?

by dragons_SRSunn



Series: Warriors Theories [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_SRSunn/pseuds/dragons_SRSunn
Summary: This was really written by a friend who was too shy to get her own account.
Series: Warriors Theories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056353
Kudos: 2





	Who was the mate of Mistfeather?

**Author's Note:**

> This was really written by a friend who was too shy to get her own account.

In The Apprentice's Quest, Mistfeather of SkyClan tells Alderpaw(later Alderheart) of ThunderClan, _"My mate was killed in the battle. I decided that I'd rather live as a loner in the place where she died than leave to look for new territory."_ But nowhere does he mention who his mate was, not in The Apprentice's Quest or Hawkwing's Journey. So that leaves the process of elimination.

Mistfeather says that his mate was killed " _in the battle."_ This rules out Honeytail, who was killed by the raccoons Darktail lured to the gorge some time _before_ the Battle of the Gorge(that's the actual title for when Darktail's rogues attacked SkyClan; you can look it up on the Warriors Wiki).

Next, there are the cats who went missing after the Battle of the Gorge, their fates only to be found out later. One of these cats was Mistfeather himself. The other three were Sandynose, Frecklewish, and Fallowfern.

Mistfeather's mate can't have been Fallowfern for two reasons: 1. Fallowfern already had a mate, Waspwhisker, and 2. Fallowfern was(and is) an elder, albeit due to hearing loss.

Mistfeather's mate can't have been Frecklewish, because she is a medicine cat.

Unless, of course, there was a Leafpool-Crowfeather/Yellowfang-Raggedstar situation going on. But nothing of the sort was ever mentioned, so it will be assumed that there wasn't.

(Although one could argue that if there _was_ a Leafpool-Crowfeather/Yellowfang-Raggedstar situation going on, than _of course_ neither of them would ever mention it....)

Finally, there are the cats who died in the Battle of the Gorge itself. These cats are Sharpclaw, the deputy of SkyClan; Stormheart, who was on watch; Patchfoot, the mate of Clovertail and the father of Birdwing, Sandynose, and Honeytail; Snipkit, the sister of Curlypaw and Fidgetflake, and Bouncefire, the brother of Rockshade and Tinycloud.

The only two she-cats among this group of fallen warriors are Stormheart and Snipkit, and Mistfeather's mate can't have been Snipkit, because she was a kit.

So that leaves Stormheart, the daughter of Leafstar and Billystorm and the sister of Firefern and Harrybrook as the only possible option for Mistfeather's mate.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
